Never Outline My Acceptence
by Catalyst and Goggled Monkey
Summary: Poor lil' Cody sitting in the rain. Can you tell that neither of us is good at summaries? Read anyway. It's got Takori and cute Daisuke-Iori friendshippy stuff.


(Type a title for your page here) Disclaimer: Well I for one don't own digimon. I'm poor and have no money. Hey sis can I borrow a buck for the vending machine? I'll pay you back as soon as I have the money. 

I'll lend you_ another _ loonie after you pay me the toonie you own me. 

**

Never Outline My Acceptance

**

The rain pattered down on the streets of Odiaba, misting windowpanes, flooding gutters. Any and all sane and otherwise people were inside their homes, away from the downpour. This also included the sane or otherwise digidstined who all lived in Odiaba, by a strange coincedence. Except for one boy, who sat alone in the rain his legs curled beneath him. 

_It's cold._ he thought. The water trailed down his cheeks and had long ago washed his tears away. _It's cold and I'll get sick._ His thoughts backhanded him with the day events. He let out a choked sob. He wanted to get sick. 

"I want to die" 

No, not really. No one wants to die. But they want the pain, that terrible ache, the anguish of silent agony, to vanish, be obliterated from their body. They want it all to go away. Why wouldn't it all go away? With a loud sniff he wrapped his arms around him. The pain wouldn't go away. 

"Why won't it go away?" 

"Davis?" 

"What Jun? And no, you can't have any of my skittles." 

"Isn't that a friend of yours?" 

"Who?" 

"That boy on the bench. Iori, I think." 

"You're right, that is Cody. He shouldn't be out in the rain like this. He'll get sick." 

"We're out in the rain." 

"Yah, but we have a umbrella. Jun, I gotta, you know, go talk to him." 

"Got yah, little bro. Here, take the umbrella. I'll run home" 

"Thanks Jun. Here have a skittle" 

The goggle headed boy made his way over to the park bench listening to the clicks of Jun's heels as she ran home. Behind the bench, Davis decided to make his presence known, so not to scare the boy. 

"Cody?" No answer. He tried again, a little louder, "Cody?" 

"Go away." 

"Well, at least you said something. Can I sit down?" 

When Cody didn't answer, Davis took it as a yes and sat down on the bench, water soaking through the seat of his pants. Oh well, he'd change when he got home. "Okay, Cody, what's the deal? Your leader demands to know." 

Davis smiled at his own joke but Cody didn't even look up. 

"Well, I don't really have any where to be." Lie, of course. He had three pages of math he already lied to the teacher about that was due today but now absolutely had to be done tomorrow. "So, I guess I can stay here and keep you company, 'kay?" 

Cody shuffled away from Davis on the bench and wrapped his arms around his downed head. Davis presumed it was to block out his voice. Ah well, Cody wasn't the first person to not want to listen to him. Smiling sadly at his young friend he held his arm out not to touch Cody but to hold his big red umbrella over the boy. The rain started to soak his hair but he didn't notice. He needed a bath anyway. 

"So, did you see the soccer game yesterday, the World Cup? Gosh, didn't rock? It was down to the last minute, three to three, the audience held their breath, just the center and the goalie, everyone else was out of the picture, just the two, like the whole world stopped. The kick, the grab, GOAL!!!!!!! Wasn't it awesome?" 

Davis stopped grinning when he heard a small sob, then hiccup, from his small companion. Whatever was down with Cody must be big. 

"Cody?" He asked again, feeling guilty. What was the point of being the holder of friendship if he couldn't help his friends? With a sigh, he took the hand not holding the umbrella and rubbed Cody's back. The boy stiffened at first at the contact, then leaned into it. 

Encourage, Davis felt the nerve to ask Cody again about what was wrong. 

Cody shook his head in his hands then looked up at Davis, emerald eyes filled with tears. 

"You don't know?" The whispered replied came. 

_Ah, he speaks but about what? _Davis shook his head, "No, what happened?" 

Tears falling over, Cody quietly voiced, "I made a fool of myself." 

Davis grinned, hopefully, "Hey, I do it all the time. You get used to it." 

With a sob, Cody buried his head in his arms, shaking. 

Davis mentally chastised himself. _Great going dummy why can't you learn to be nice to people._

"You could tell me about it?" Davis offered, "I heard that might help." 

Cody shock his head side to side ferociously. 

"Okay, fine. Do you want to tell you about how I made a fool of myself today?" 

Cody shrugged. He knew even if he said no, Davis would still tell, in great detail, his anecdote. 

"Well, today started off not so great. I got to school just to remember I had forgotten to do my math homework." He looked at Cody to see if he had the boy attention. With his head down it was hard to tell. So, with a shrug, Davis continued. "Anyway, since math is my first class I couldn't just write it out from the back of the book and just not show my work. Then Sensei asked for homework back and it was bad because I'm not getting a good mark in that class anyway. He was upset. No, he was mad. No, he was a raging volcano that wanted to bite my head off." 

There was a stifled giggle from Cody's vicinity. Good, he was listening. 

"Well, he really didn't bite my head off but he sent my to the vice principle. So, I had to make up a lie about why I didn't do it. I doubt he'd like the fact I rather watch the soccer world series then do my homework. So, I told him I had stress because me and Jun had a fight." 

Davis smiled at the one green eye peeking out from Cody's arms. 

"The vice bought it and I thought, 'Great I'm off Scot free.' Then he said that my math plus an extra page would be due tomorrow. Then, at lunch, Yolei called me a dork for no reason and we had a fight." 

Cody knew about that. He'd seen it all before the 'incident'. 

Davis let out a sigh and decided to move away from bad mouthing Yolei. She was Cody's friend and it might upset him. Still, Yolei shouldn't have called him a dork. All he had said was that she and Ken would not make a good couple. It was the truth. And she deserved it. 

_Yolei's weird,_ Davis affirmed in his mind and continued on with his story, "So, anyway, the lunch time supervisor got mad us and someone, I don't know who -I wish I did so I could pound his brains out- , shouted, at the top of his lungs, we were IN LOVE. Me and Yolei, can you believe it?" 

Okay, definite laughter coming from Cody. Oh, Davy, you are so good. 

"Huh, you think that's funny? Well, Yolei said I had ruined her love life. I said she didn't have one. She slapped me and ran from the cafeteria. Then when I left everyone was whistling and clapping. It was really annoying." Davis let out a sigh but it was nice to talk out his bad day. "Ok then, during soccer practice, Ken had come from his school since he had just early to say hi. And,of course, I had to make the most stupidest move ever made in soccer and the whole team laughed at me. What's worse, like I said, Ken was there and he saw me mess up." 

"Did he laugh at you?" Cody suddenly looked over at Davis, eyes piercing. 

Davis shook his head. "No, Ken wouldn't laugh at me. I just felt really stupid, messing up in front of him" 

"Why?" 

"Err…" Davis started stuttering, "Just because it's .....um… important for Ken to think I'm.....well, just because…" Davis clenched the umbrella handle tight, "Never mind that though." He changed the subject. "I haven't got to the worst part yet. I finally got home and felt like a real jerk. I just wanted to hang in my room, play with Chibi and listen to some music. Sadly, this was not to be. The evil vice principle of our school had called my parents. My story of stress had got back to them." Davis sighed dramatically, "They didn't know that Jun and I had gotten into a fight. They did the worst thing possible." 

"Did you get in trouble?" 

"Nope. That would have been great. They know me and Jun fight, so, to patch things up, they… " He paused for effect, then said in a hushed voice, "…made us go to the movies together." 

"What's bad about that?" 

"Are you kidding? Jun picked to movie. Romance. I had had enough of that for one day, thank you very much." 

"Me, too." 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing." 

"No, I'm sure you said something. Sounded a little like, 'me, too'" 

Cody wiped his eye and shook his head "No, I didn't!" 

"Yes, you did." Davis accused, "I may be stupid but I'm not deaf." 

"I don't think you're stupid." 

"Really?" Davis said, astounded, "Thanks." He smiled brightly, then .... "Wait a minute.. I don't believe it. You just said that to get me off subject. Ow, man, that's harsh." 

"Sorry." The smaller boy whispered dejectedly. 

"Naw, it's ok. People always underestimate my brains." 

"Really? When?" 

"All the time. Like when... oh no, you're not sidetracking me. You are telling what's wrong." 

"Why should I?" 

"Because if you don't, I'll be forced to beg. Please, please, tell me." 

"No." 

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top." 

The boy refused to answer. 

"Come on, Codes, you are obliged to tell the guy who sees you crying in the park and gives up his umbrella." 

At this, Cody looked up and noticed the umbrella for the first time. It was funny. The rain just seemed to have stopped falling but he had just thought he had gone numb. He wiped his wet bangs, then looked at Davis. Realizing the umbrella also made him realized something else, 

"Davis, you're soaking wet!" 

The red head shrugged, "Eh, what can you do? Besides, you were wetter then me." 

Cody angrily pushed the hand holding the umbrella to Davis "You'll get sick." He warned in his most intimating voice. 

Davis pushed the hand back. "I'll live." He said dryly, "Besides, how long were you sitting out in the rain?" 

Cody didn't answer but blushed slightly. 

"Exactly," Davis said smugly. "You can use the umbrella." 

"But it'll be my fault when you get sick." 

"Not very trusting of my immune system, huh? Don't worry. I'll fix it so every one is happy." He gently wrapped one arm around Cody and pulled him so they sat side touching side. 

"What are you doing?" Cody asked panicked. 

"Just making it so we can share the umbrella. See, I'm happy you're dry. You're happy, I'm dry." 

"Yeah, I guess." Cody wasn't exactly thrilled with the arrangement but he couldn't argue with the logic. At least, neither of them would be getting any wetter. 

Feeling a bit cautious, Cody laid his head against Davis' shoulder. When Davis' didn't say anything or respond in anyway, Cody aloud himself to relax. This was okay. Cody was glad Davis had stopped questioning him, though, knowing Davis, he was liable to start up again any second. Not that Cody minded terribly. Davis was being nice about it. Friendly, was a good way to describe it. Brotherly, even. 

I wonder if he'd be so friendly if he knew? Cody wondered to himself. 

Cody's stomach was in knots. He couldn't feel any....no, he couldn't feel at all. He just wanted to sit quietly forever. The rain falling but not on him. Then Davis did something that broke Cody's little defensive denial. Davis had switched umbrella hands with his now free hand reached around Cody and gently stroked his wet hair. At the contact Cody felt a little bubble inside him pop. Instantly he burst into tears bringing waves of confusion and anger to Davis. 

"OK, tell me now what's wrong. Was someone teasing you or something? Did you get into a fight with you're mom? What?" Davis felt at his wit's end. 

Cody sighed. Davis don't you ever give up? "No, I didn't get in a fight with my mom. No, no one teased me but they will tomorrow." 

"What? Did you confess your love and got humiliated in public?" 

Cody said nothing. He turned his head slightly, his eyes pleading to end this conversation. 

Oops. 

"Look, Cody, getting refused by a girl isn't so bad. I get refused all the time." 

"It wasn't a girl." 

Double oops. 

"Ohh." 

Cody nodded. 

"Ohhhh." 

Cody turned his head down, ashamed, "Look if you want to go now Davis, it's ok." 

"Huh?" 

"You don't have to stay. I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore either." 

"Oh. Ok, I'll just be going now." 

Cody squeezed his eyes shut, tears sliding down his face. He waited for the umbrella to leave and the rain to star pouring on him. But apparently Davis wasn't done talking. 

"'Cause that's just the KIND of person I am Codes. You know, one that'll dump friends and family at the small sent of Homo. Being that way I am. If you were my brother, I'd be crying I have no brother. So, it's a good thing you aren't related and saved me the trouble." Davis's voice rose and he was practically jumping off the bench, waving his arms wildly. "I'm one of those guys that think if you don't think like me or ogle porn magazine, you must be Hell sent. Better watch out Codes. Next I'll start beating you up and burning crosses on your front lawn....." Davis stopped and took a deep breath. He let out a embarrassed cough. "Um, yah." He looked down at Cody's shocked face "Sorry I kinda ...well, went off on a rant. I hope you heard the sarcasm, though." 

"We're still friends?" 

"Of course we're still friends. I don't know if anyone has ever told you this, but sometimes you don't live up to you digimetal. You assume too much. And you know what they say about assuming, it makes an 'ass'" 

"Out of 'u' and 'me'. Yes, I know. And yes, I have been told." 

"So, um, who's the guy?" 

Cody's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Why?" 

"No reason." It didn't take being the holder of the digimetal of knowledge to see the lie in Davis' eyes. 

"No." 

"Oh, c'mon. Why do you have to be difficult?" 

"You're whining, Davis." 

"Yes, it's one of my better qualities." Davis grin continued despite Cody's small but forceful frown. "I'd just like to know. He's obviously special to you." 

Cody stiffened and a few fresh tears trickled by his nose. The small wave of guilt didn't stop Davis's questioning. 

"Ok, if you won't tell me I'll just guess. Ok, is it that cute guy in your gym class?" 

Cody kept his head down, not saying any thing. This was so embarrassing. 

"No, huh? Ok, um, Akira?" 

Cody glared up at Davis. Akira was some big bully jerk in Davis's math class. Worse at math then Davis too. 

"Right, no. Is it some one I know? Izzy?" 

Cody shook his head calmly but inside he panicked. Davis was getting closer to the right person. 

"Ok, how about Joe?" 

Cody shook his head with a flurry of wet locks. 

"No, huh, Tai?" 

Shake. 

"Willis?" 

Shake. 

"Michael?" 

Cody made a face and Davis laughed. 

"I didn't think so." Davis suddenly lost his smile as he glared down. 

"You don't like Ken do you?" he asked coldly. 

Cody shook his head, confused. 

"Good." Davis said, smile returning. 

"Good?" 

"Good, as in he's not your type." A glint of a lie in Davis' eyes. What are you hiding now, oh, benevolent leader? 

"Not my type. Or your type?" 

"Who could it be? Who could it be? I wonder." Apparently Davis was ignoring the last comment. Cody decided not to push it. "Is it a digidestined?" 

Cody shrugged. He might have just as well shout at the top of his lungs YES!!!! 

"Whose left? Not Tai. Not Izzy or Joe. Or Michael. Or Willis. Matt?" 

"Nope." 

"Me?" 

Cody just gave Davis a look. 

"Oh, right, you confessed your love and it sure wasn't to me. I would remember something like that. So, that leaves, TK?!" 

Cody couldn't suppress a sigh. Oh well, Davis would have figured it out sooner or later. 

Davis grinned pleased at himself even though all he did was list all the male digidestiend, which wasn't really a big thing. But, Heck, better then Akira could ever do. Suddenly Davis's face darkened and he became more angry then Cody had ever seen him. 

"What?" Cody asked cautiously. 

"What did he do?" 

"Huh?" 

Davis glared, "What did he do to you to make you so upset?" 

"It doesn't matter." 

"It does matter. Did he hurt you?" 

"Not psychically." 

"What did he do?" 

A shrug. 

"Iori." 

_He used my real name. Oh no, don't cry. Please, don't cry. Too late._

Davis looked down at the sobbing boy who'd latched down on to his waist. How this had happened, he wasn't sure? What had he said now? "Look, Codes. I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." What didn't he mean to do? Not that it mattered. Cody didn't seem to be listening. He was too busy sobbing and spilling out his story. How, just after Yolei and Davis had fled from the cafeteria, Cody had gathered up his courage and had told TK everything. Cody described the look of pure shock and horror that had crossed TK's face. Then how he had, quiet verbally, told the whole lunchroom how sick, how dirty, how wrong Cody was. 

And with each word that rolled out of Cody's lip, the anger rose even higher in Davis' blood. How could TK? He was suppose to be Cody's friend. If he didn't feel the same way, Hell, even if he didn't approve, he could have told Cody privately. But publicly humiliate, in front of most of the school, to someone as private as Cody. That was just horrible. 

"C'mon, Codes, I'll take you home. You're going to catch a cold." 

Cody nodded, still sobbing but didn't loosen his hold on Davis. 

Sighing, Davis rubbed Cody's back. "It's ok." He soothed in the most motherly tone he could muster. 

Cody's fists gripped the front of Davis's coat helplessly. 

Taking a breath Davis looped the umbrella handle over his wrist, then allowed it to fall. It hung from his wrist, still open. He carefully scooped his sobbing friend into his arms. 

"Okay, I'll carry you home, no biggie." 

Davis carried Cody all the way back to the younger boy's apartment. They got a couple of stares from strangers, after all, Cody was a bit old to be carried around. Davis ignored them and was just grateful that Cody didn't have a lot of mass. 

I wonder if he ever eat? 

Davis carried Cody all the way up to the apartment door, where Cody was passed over to his mother, no questions asked. Well, not after Davis told her that Cody (who was now sleeping) had nodded off while they were in the park. She gently held her son smiled and thanked Davis for bringing Cody home. After the door closed behind her Davis stood for a moment staring dumbly at the nameplates. He wasn't sure what to do. 

That's not true. Davis thought to himself. You know exactly what to do. Davis shook his head trying to clear it and beelined it to the elevator doors. It wasn't his problem. He should stay out of it. But burned into the back of his skull was the scene of Cody crying nonstop to Davis. The thought of it just made his blood boil. He stopped walking and made for the opposite direction. A small part of his mind protested, then gave up. Davis' only thought was nobody hurts his friend when he rapped angrily on the door of TK apartment. 

*** 

The pounding sound of a knock caused TK to look up from the couch. His eyes were red and his hair was mussy due to the fact he had been lying on the couch since he had come home sick at lunch. Not sick really though he felt like he was about to vomit. He licked his dry lips. He felt so guilty but.. he couldn't have let Cody… 

A knock sounded again, a little more forceful this time. 

"TK!" His mom's voice came from her office. "Could you get that please honey? I'm a little busy at the moment." 

"Ok." he called back, his voice slightly cracking. He let a cough follow it. He felt bad about lying to his mom about being sick but he couldn't have stayed at school any longer. 

He started towards the door, then gulped nervously. Nobody visited his mom this late. Usually it was always an emergency in the Digiworld. Somehow he doubted a digidestiend was here about that. They were probably here about what had happened at lunch. Most likely whoever was behind the door was going to yell at him. He didn't need that. Kari had already did that and had said she never wanted to see him again. She had come to the apartment complex to talk to Cody but he had never come home. Kari threaten TK with bodily harm if Cody never came in. TK groaned. Kari never threatened anyone. 

He reached the door and looked out the peephole. Kari probably had told Tai what happened and it most likely got around to the rest of the digidestiend by now. He fully expected to see Izzy or Yolei ready to scream at him. To his surprise, Davis was standing outside looking wet but calm. TK felt slightly better. Davis hadn't been there at lunch. Maybe he didn't know what happened yet. 

TK opened the door and looked causally at Davis. Davis looked back with an unreadable expression. Funny usually Davis wore his emotions on his sleeve and any moron knew what he was thinking. Like he was wearing a mood ring. 

"TK, can I talk to you out here for a moment?" Davis asked in complete monotone. 

TK nodded and steped out. As soon as the door was closed behind him, Davis reeled back and punched TK with all his strength. 

TK, shocked to say the least, stumbled backward, into the door. Davis grabbed him and threw him to the ground before TK could react. This was an unfair fight and they both knew it. But it wasn't really a fight, more like retribution. 

TK tried his best to fight back but unnatural power had risen in Davis and TK could barely protect himself. much less hurt his opponent. 

"Stop." A calm but steady voice ordered. Davis' punches and TK's struggles stopped. For the first time, Davis saw the blood, TK's blood, on his knuckles. It made him shudder. He didn't like blood. 

A firm but gentle hand latched on to Davis' shoulder and gently led him backwards. Davis turned to face Cody's grandfather. 

"Go home," The grandfather said, "and calm down." 

"Yes, sir." And he ran. 

TK's shocked eyes followed the retreating form of Davis before shifting back to the old man that stood over him. 

He bent down and with strength that didn't seem evident in such a little man and hauled TK to his feet. TK winced once he was righted. He felt like Hell. 

Cody's grandfather looked solemnly down at TK who open his mouth but wasn't sure what to say. 

"Come with me." The man directed turning to his apartment 

TK protested. "I really should get back.." 

The man stopped him with a look, "Do you really want your mother to see you like that young Takaishi?" 

TK winced again and wiped his mouth. He had a bust up lip, Blood was trickling from his nose and most likely would be getting a black eye. His mother would undoubtedly see. Still, he followed the man silently. The man didn't say anything until he got to his apartment door. 

"Come in." He directed again. 

TK tried to protest again but was unable to prevent being ushered in. The door closed behind both of them with an audible snap. TK wondered if Cody was home yet and guilty wished he wasn't. Cody's grandfather motioned for TK to follow again witch he did with out protest. Then wished he hadn't. 

They entered the kitchen of the apartment and TK immediately blanched. Sitting at the table was Cody. The boy was wearing cream colored pajamas. He had a cup full of prune juice that he had been drinking out of but at the moment he was staring with horror at TK. 

"Father, what on Earth.." The woman TK knew as Mrs. Hida started. It must have looked odd to her. He Father-in-Law had just brought a beaten, bloody boy into their kitchen and he son had started to hyperventilate at the sight of him. 

Cody's grandfather held up a hand to stop her question. "Not right now daughter. Takaishi and my grandson have some things to talk about. I believe there is a young man downstairs who could use a ride home in this rain." And with that he led his Daughter-Law out. 

"Hi, Cody." 

Cody shrugged. He wasn't talking. 

"Look, Cody, I-" 

"TK, don't. Just go home." 

"I have to apologize. Cody, I'm sorry." 

"Fine. Now will you please go." 

TK sighed, feeling dejected. But what had he expected? He wiped the blood off his face with his shirtsleeve. It didn't look too bad. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could sneak in without his mom finding out. 

"Okay, bye Cody. See you around, I guess." And he left. 

*** 

Cody hadn't wanted to go to school the next day but his mother insisted. Unless he could give a valid reason, and since he couldn't explain his situation, he was going to school. 

He tried not to look at anybody. Every time he did, he blushed with embarrassment. Everybody knew everything. But the talking was the worst. The conversations that abruptly stopped as he came into range and started up again in hushed whispers after he'd passed. His friends talked to him. Davis didn't mention his bruised knuckles. Cody didn't mention TK. Yolei called TK bad names any chance she got He'd replaced Davis on her 'most disliked list'. Kari was pretending nothing was out of the ordinary, even though no one had talked TK that day. 

Well, that's not exactly true. Later that afternoon, during class change, Cody heard TK and Kari talking. Careful to keep out of sight and feeling more slightly guilty about eavesdropping, Cody listened closely. 

"Look, Kari, I said I was sorry." 

"It's all good and fine to apologize to me but I'm not the one you hurt. Why don't you apologize to Cody?" 

"I tried." 

"And..." 

"He told me to leave." 

"Good. As far as I'm concerned, he didn't even have to listen to you. As far as I'm concerned, Cody doesn't have to have anything to do with you for the rest of your life." 

"But I.." The bell rang and cut him off. 

Kari held her head up and left TK without so much as a good bye. 

TK sighed, defeated, and slunk off to his next class. 

Cody felt a pang of pity but angrily pushed it away. Why would he care if TK was miserable? He hated him. No, that wasn't true. He let out a sigh. If he hated TK, it wouldn't hurt so much when he saw him. Love for him wasn't fickle and made him still in love with the blond. But still it hurt him and he could barley look at him without wanting to burst into tears. 

"Hey, Cody." 

Cody jumped and whirled around to face Davis. The redhead grinned apologetically. 

"Sorry." 

"Davis." Cody acknowledged, "Why aren't you in class?" 

"What are you, the hall monitor?" 

Cody didn't say any thing but looked down at the ground. 

"It's my math class right now," Davis explained. "And I had to be excused to use the bathroom." 

"The bathroom isn't over this way." Cody accused. 

"Yah, you caught me," Davis said sheepishly. "I didn't do my math homework, again." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"I don't know. I'm kind of weighing my options. What is worse: Getting sent to the VP, again, or skipping class. You know, I don't feel like visiting the office today." 

"Whatever you want, Davis. I have to get to class. I'm already late." 

"Hey, I got a great idea. Why don't you come with me?" 

"Me? No way. I'll get in trouble." 

"Ah, live a little. Besides, if we get caught, blame it on a fight with your sister." 

"I don't have a sister." 

"Oh, well, then just tell them I kidnapped you." And with that, Davis grabbed Cody's arm and ran out the doors into the afternoon sun. 

Cody glared up at Davis after a few attempts to free his arm from Davis grip had proved futile. The older boy hardly notices Cody's struggles as he had rushed off school ground. When Cody turned his head he could just see the top of the school. Stupid Davis he thought as he once again tried to pull his arm from Davis's grip. It really did seem like kidnapping. 

"Where are we going Davis?" Cody asked with a sigh. 

The red head stopped abruptly causing Cody to bump into him. Turning red he let go of Cody's arm and shrugged. 

Cody rolled his eye and for the briefest moment thought about running back to the school. He dumped that idea. It would probally hurt Davis feelings and it wasn't any better at school. Still, he couldn't believe Davis had dragged him out of school with no plan. 

"So, you have no plan?" 

Davis shrugged again, "Umm, we could go get ice cream?" 

"Do you have any money?" 

Shake. 

"So, why did you drag me out here?" The running back to school plan seemed a lot better now. 

"Like I said, math class. And you looked like you needed to get out of school and, well, just get away for a bit." 

"So, we're just making it up as we go along." 

"Something like that." 

"We can't go anywhere public and we can't go to my house. My grandfather's home. What about your place?" 

"That's a great idea. The only person who might be home is Jun and she won't tell on us." 

"Why not?" 

"Duh. She's suppose to be at school, too. Now, c'mon." Davis grabbed Cody's arm and they were off and running once again. 

"What do neither of you go to school?" Cody questioned as they ran along the sidewalk. 

"No, she goes to school." They rounded a corner and headed up an alley Cody had never seen before. 

"Then, why isn't she in school?" 

"She forgot to do her math homework." 

"Math isn't really big in your family, I take it." 

And on went the conversation as the two walked to Davis' apartment. 

"Hey, Jun. You in here." Davis called through the partly opened door. 

"Hey, dork boy. What are you doing here?" Jun walked out of the kitchen container of ice cream tucked under one arm and spoon in her hand. She looked at Cody. "And you brought a friend." 

Cody smiled and gave Jun a small wave. 

Davis walked over to Jun and snatched the spoon and ice cream away. Jun didn't put up to much protest as she tried to start a conversation with Cody 

"So, kid you feeling better?" 

"Pardon?" Cody asked perplexed. 

"Last night at the park, you looked really down." 

Cody looked at Davis confused. He didn't remember seeing Jun. 

Davis swallowed a spoonful of ice cream. "I was walking home from the movies with Jun when we saw you." 

Oh, Cody nodded, "I feel somewhat better now." That was an overstatement "The talk with Davis helped." 

Jun looked surprised, "He helped, huh? Who'd of thought. He's such a dor.k" She stated matter of factly, as thought Davis wasn't in the room. 

Cody didn't say anything but almost laughed. 

Davis did say something as soon as he swallowed his mouthful of ice cream, "I'm not a dork, you weird-oh." 

Jun laughed and grabbed her ice cream back, "Whatever, Dork. Oh and remember the rule." 

Davis sighed and handed Jun the spoon. 

"Whoever gets home first gets control of the TV." He chanted. 

"Good." Jun smirked as she walked into the living room. 

Cody looked up at Davis bewildered, "You two have rules for skipping school?" 

"Of course. Otherwise it'd be anarchy. Oh, and if anyone knocks at the door, turn everything off and be real quite. Sometimes, school officials come snooping around." 

"Don't your parents care?" 

"Sure, if they knew. But we always erase the phone messages and throw out the letters from school." 

"Aren't you afraid the school will find out?" 

"Sure, but by the time they figure it out, I'll be out. C'mon, we can raid the fridge and listen to some music in my room." 

The fridge, as it turned out, was prime for raiding, filled with all kinds of goodies. 

"Won't your parents care?" 

"I doubt it. They never have before." 

Cody wondered if that was really that great of a thing. If his mom and grandfather didn't pay as much attention as they did, he doubted he'd be very happy. He frowned slightly at Davis back. 

"What?" The red head asked as he turned back to Cody loading his arms with food. 

Cody made a blank face, "Nothing." 

Davis shook his head and turned back to the fridge to load up his arms. He closed the door with his foot and motioned Cody to follow. 

They entered Davis's bedroom when a blue streaked attacked them. 

"Davish!" Chibimon cried happily climbing Davis and perching on the boy's head "You skipped school. Yay" 

Cody rolled his eyes at Chibimon's response. Of coursed he'd be happy at Davis' early return. 

"And you brought Cody! We can have a party!" 

"Sure, whatever you want." 

"And you brought goodies. Yay!!" 

"Yah, I brought goodies but you've got to save some for me and Cody." 

"Sure, sure." And then he drank down a entire bottle of pop. 

"Quick, Cody, don't let him have the other bottle. He'll be hiccuping all day." 

"Hiccup." 

"Too late." Cody laughed. 

"It's not funny. You won't have to share a bed with him tonight." 

"Hiccups don't last that long." 

"Wanna bet?" 

"Hiccup." 

"I'll take your word for it." 

"They're not as bad as your shnores. Hiccup." 

"I do not snore." Davis cried, offended. 

"Yes, you do." Chibimon retorted before hiccuping, again. 

"Do not." 

"Do to." 

"Do not infinity." 

Cody watched the exchange bemused, until Chibimon said 'Do to infinity plus one." 

Shaking his head, Cody picked up a Fudge-o from the pile and munched on it thoughtfully. Maybe it was a good idea for him to get away from school. Hanging out with Chibimon and Davis for the entire afternoon really didn't sound that bad.

He took another bite out of the cookie, savoring the chocolately taste in his mouth. He loved chocolate. His mind went back to a day, a couple weeks back when he and TK had gone up to the roof and ate an entire bag of chocolate cookies, with the help of Upamon and Patamon of course. They hadn't been able to stop laughing, though, thinking back, Cody couldn't exactly remember what they been laughing about. It hadn't matter. They'd had a great time. 

And you read too much into it. Cody reminded himself sharply. What ever made me think TK would be okay with this? 

Suddenly the chocolate didn't taste so good to him any more. He placed the cookie on the nightstand and sat on Davis bed. Davis and Chibimon were still arguing, now at do to infinity plus 58. 

"You can't got past infinity plus 59." 

"Why not?" 

"It's a rule." 

"Fine, whatever. What were we discussing anyway." 

Chibimon frowned. He didn't remember either. 

"That Davis snores." Cody added helpfully. 

"Oh, yah." Chibimon nodded delighted. 

Cody noticed his hiccups were gone. 

"I do not." 

"You do." 

"No, I don't." 

Cody winced at the argument that he started. With a sigh he flopped back on Davis bed and stared at the ceiling. There was a poster right above him of some soccer player in a glory pose about to kick a ball. The poster had a caption but Cody didn't recognize the athlete. 

It nice to do things with Davis. Cody decided. They usually didn't hang out much, but Cody already was started to miss TK. TK and his joke and cute little anecdotes about school and like how he and Cody would go out for pizza, just the two of them. 

Cody felt a pang. Would he never be able to be friends with TK? Would he want to be? He didn't think so. They weren't friends. He was sure the reason TK looked so bloody was that Davis had gotten a hold of him in the hallway. That was friendship. Somewhat, even though Davis getting vengeance for Cody through fighting wasn't the best. But friends do stuff like that for each other. Even if TK didn't like Cody like that, he could have turned him down nicely, couldn't he have? Cody could have accepted it, couldn't he? Well, at least, they probably could have gotten through it together, like friends should? They must not have been as good of friends as Cody thought. Or maybe TK was right. 

The bed moved and Cody sat up as Davis plopped down beside him. The redhead grinned and Cody couldn't help smile at the aftermath of the fight. Chibimon had gotten knocked off Davis head and the little blue 'mon had a death grip on Davis goggles, struggling to get back up. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Davis asked, ignoring his partner. 

Cody opened his mouth and said, "Will Armodillomon ever DNA digivolve again?" Cody shut his moth with a snap. He hadn't meant to say that. He was sure. 

That probably killed the happy buzz of the room, Cody thought. 

His musings were justified when Davis dropped the grin and looked back at Cody eyes full of pity. No, not pity, maybe empathy was less harsh. The red shrugged. 

"I dunno, Codes. But you'll see, it'll work out. Stuff like this always has a happy ending." 

Cody shook his head. No, it doesn't, he wanted to say but instead voiced another problem. He took a deep breath he had to ask this "He isn't right, is he?" 

Davis looked back, confused. 

Cody blinked back tears, "Is he right about me being sick and unnatural? Is it dirty to feel the way I feel?" 

"I don't think it's dirty. Chibimon doesn't so either, do you?" 

"Do I what?" 

"Think it's wrong for a guy to um... um, you know, another guy?" 

"Love?" Chibimon added helpfully. 

"Yeah." 

Chibimon looked pensive. "I don't know." He finally said after a long, thoughtful silence. 

"Chibimon, we're trying to cheer Cody up. You're not helping." 

"What I mean," Chibimon, getting defensive, "digimon don't to do love. We hatch in eggs, live, die and get reformatted." 

"What about Gatomon?" 

"What about her?" 

"Don't you, ya know, like her?" 

"Of course I do. I love her. I love you to." He added as he snuggled down into Davis hair. "But that's different from how I love Gatomon an' their both different from how Cody loves TK." 

That gave Cody a start "H..how do you know that I love TK?" 

Chibimon stared before shrugging and saying, "Davish told me." 

Cody glared at Davis who stared at the wall, avoiding Cody's gaze. Cody sighed. Everyone else knew about him, why not Chibimon? No reason to keep him out of the loop. 

"How do you know how I love TK is different from how you love Gatomon?" Cody directed a question to Chibimon. 

The little blue dragon shrugged, "It's cause I'm a digimon an' you're not." 

"Pardon?" 

"See to humans some think it's not ok to love a boy if you're a boy but digimon love all the same. I love Gatomon an' I love Davis an' I love Wormmon an' he loves Ken. It doesn't matter who you love, just if you do." 

"Oh." 

"That's pretty nice, Chibimon." Davis commented, patting Chibimon on the head. 

"But.." Cody asked still directing questions at Chibimon, "What if they don't love you back?" 

"Of course, they love back, that's just they way digimon are." 

"Do you love Arukenimon and Mummymon?" 

"That's different. They're enemies. You and TK are friends." 

"Could you love Arukenimon and Mummymon?" Cody reworded, slightly. 

"You ask hard questions." 

"Don't avoid the question." 

"Yes, I could, if I got to know them." 

The conversation would have gone on but Jun called from the other room. "Mom's home in less than half an hour." 

"What's she mean?" Cody asked. 

"My mom gets off work about an hour before school ends. If we're here when she comes home, she'll know we skipped school." 

"Oh." 

Davis plucked Chibimon off his head and grabbed a wallet off the nightstand. "We can go for pizza if you want Codes. We can even take Chibi if you wanna keep talking." 

Cody felt another pang. He couldn't go out for pizza...not with out TK. He shook his head. "I think I'll just head home" 

Davis nodded, disapointed. "How about you, Chibimon? Wanna get pizza?" 

To Cody's surprise, Chibimon shook his head, "No, thanks, I'm stuffed." 

Cody looked around the room and realized that all the treats they had brought into the room was gone 

"Did you eat every thing?" 

"Not everything." Chibimon defended, "You had a cookie." 

"Bye, Chibimon." Davis waved, grabbing his coat, "Guess I can have a pizza to myself." 

"You going to be okay, Codes?" Davis asked, once outside the apartment. 

"I'll be fine. I just need ... time." 

"Yeah, time heals most all wounds. Especially the ones that hurt." Davis thought about showing Cody a scar from a particularly painful cut, but decided against it. It didn't seem to fit the mood and, besides, it was in a somewhat private place. 

They parted ways at the lobby. Davis to the pizza parlor, Cody to wherever. 

Davis decided the cut through the park. It was actually longer this way but a bit more private. It was still too early too be able to cruise around and not get noticed. 

It wasn't pouring, like it had been yesterday, but it was drizzling. Davis realized he was going to pass the bench he'd found Cody yesterday just a second before he saw the bench and the boy sitting on it. TK! 

Davis considered turning around and just leaving. Hey, I have just as much right to be here as he does. So, he kept walking forward. As he neared, he noticed how sad TK seemed. No surprise, really. Overnight, he'd become one of the most unpopular students in school. Even some of the most anti-homosexual students had deemed that TK's actions unacceptable. 

TK glanced up and obviously saw Davis because he paled and eyes widened. Davis should have grinned at the split lip and black eye but really couldn't. He would never be able to wear that shirt again, not being able to get the bloodstains out. He suppressed a shudder; he really didn't like blood. A smile crept on his face. He wouldn't hit TK but that didn't mean he couldn't 'talk' to the blond. He headed that way and sat himself down beside TK. 

"Afternoon, bigot boy." He said in a cheerful voice. Davis wasn't sure if was trying to get a rise out of the boy or what. 

TK's lips thinned and his face went an angry white but he didn't yield to Davis's taunt. 

"So," Davis tried again, "shouldn't you be in school?" 

"Fuck off." TK muttered. 

Davis raised an eyebrow, "Well, I give you a point for the F word but their really wasn't any force behind it." 

TK glowered at Davis but didn't offer any more profanity. 

"So, isn't it a bit wet out to be out pouting and swearing." asked Davis. 

TK glanced up at the lack of malice in Davis voice. The red head had his head back with his eyes closed. TK frowned and clenched his fists. He wanted to be alone. 

"What do you want Davis?" 

Davis opened his eyes and shrugged. Even he didn't know. He wished he did so he could get it over with. "You want to know something sick." 

"No, but you'll tell me anyway." 

"You're my friend. Even after all this, you're still my friend. Is that twisted or what?" 

"I guess." 

"You want to know something else sick. I like Ken." Davis waited for the reaction. What came was nothing. TK just kept staring blankly ahead. 

"Hey." Davis said, waving his hand in front of TK's eyes, "Did you hear what I said?" 

"I heard." 

"And?" 

"And what?" 

"You have nothing to say to that?" 

"Not particularly." 

Davis drew back, uncertain. This didn't add up. "Maybe I've been misinformed but, from what I heard, didn't you publicly shun a former friend of yours who said a similar remark?" 

"I did." 

"Yet, you are not jumping up and down screaming at me." 

"Yes." 

"Do you only do that to a guy who likes you?" 

TK shrugged uncomfortably. 

Davis stared confused then, on an impulse, leaned in and gave TK a peck on the cheek. It was a short kiss that only lasted a second before Davis pulled back staring at TK through slitted eyes. TK gaped at Davis. 

"Well?" Davis asked expectedly. 

"What did you do that for?" TK gasped. 

Shrug. "Just a test. Isn't your homophobia suppose to kick in now?" Davis was pretty sure that getting a kiss from a gay boy wouldn't rate high on a homophobic level. TK just stared at Davis mouth flapping open and closed. 

"Anything?" 

"How could you?" TK accused but still looked more stunned then mad. 

"Why do you blow up at Cody for saying he loves you and not even hit me for kissing you? I mean I thought you and Cody were on good terms?" Davis inquired. 

Why can't you mind your own business? TK s mind snapped. Then he did. He lunged at Davis at shoved the red head off the bench. 

"Screw you." he hissed venomously. 

"A two pointer! Hey, everyone, TK shot a two pointer. Now, just throw in a bit of more harsher words and the game'll be yours. Hey, everyone, watch this." Davis leaned over and kissed TK, very lightly mind you, on the lips. 

Everyone, with basically added up to an old bird lady, a jogger and a business man, turned to look, then hurriedly looked away. 

"Gross, Davis." TK pronounced, getting up quickly and then sat at the far end of the bench. He wanted to strangle Davis but he couldn't do it with all these witnesses around. 

"Boo, bad shot. Watch it now, TA, you're losing." 

A small hope raised in TK's chest. He was being called his nickname. He hated it but at least Davis was close to forgiving him. Of course, Davis was the kind of guy who'd forgive practically anyone. Still, there was hope. 

"TC, " Davis said, also sitting down on the bench, "I have come to a conclusion. You are not homophobic. In fact, it doesn't seem to bother you much. So, you have another reason for acting like you did. It is my fidelity as your benevolent leader to find out the cause of your affliction." 

"Davis, your vocabulary is growing." 

"Har, har. So, what can be the reason? Chemical imbalance?" 

TK looked at Davis aghast. Did he ever let up? 

Davis smiled back at TK. "No, huh? Well, I'm at a loss. Why you would publicly humiliate your friend like that is beyond me?" 

TK winced at Davis words. Yet he knew they were true. It seemed like a good idea at the time. 

Davis lounged against the back of the bench. "Care to enlighten me, oh, Holder of Hope." 

TK looked at him and glared, "Go away, Davis." 

"No, I don't think I wanna." 

"Fine, I'll go than." TK stood up but found Davis had gotten a grip on his wrist, refusing to let go. 

"Don't go." 

TK sighed and sat back down. "Why are you doing this? I feel bad enough already. Can't you leave me alone." 

"No, I you're my friend and I have to help your sherpardless soul." 

"Sheperadless soul? When did you become such a poet?" 

"Must be the sugar high. You'll never guess who skipped school today." Davis shot a side way glance at TK "Wanna know who?" 

"Not particularly." 

"Huh, well, I'll tell you anyway?" 

"Well?" 

"Oh, so now you want to know?" 

TK sighed. Davis may have warmed up to him slightly but the resentment made its way into merciless taunting. Why couldn't the boy just leave? 

"Ok, ya dragged it out of me. It was Cody." 

"What? You're lying." 

"I'm not lying. It's the truth." 

"Why?" 

"This is just a guess but," Davis couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He doubted he would have even if he could. He might not exactly hate TK anymore but that didn't mean he was going to make this easy for TK either, "it might have something to do with you." 

TK winced. "He skipped school because of me?" 

"Basically, yah." Davis didn't mention the part of him practically kidnapping Cody. He figured mentioning that might ruin the total effect he was going for. 

"Is he okay?" 

"Who?" Like he didn't know. 

"Cody? Is he okay?" Does he hate me? 

"He's okay. He's hurt but he'll be okay, I think." 

TK let out a small breath of relief. Maybe things would turn out okay after all. 

"But you're not off the hook." 

Then again, maybe not. 

"He's still really upset." 

TK looked down at the ground but didn't say anything. 

"Yep, really upset." Davis peeked at TK out of the corner of his eye. The blond looked absolutely miserable. But not miserable enough apparently since Davis kept twisting the knife, "You know, there's only one person who can help him feel better." 

Tk looked up interested, "Yah? Who?" 

Davis poked him roughly on the chest, "You TS." 

"Me! But Cody doesn't even want to talk to me." 

Davis nodded thoughtful, "First, I'm thinking you should apologize to him." 

"I tried. He wouldn't..." 

Davis held up a hand to silence TK, "Well, of course, he soesn't want talk to you. He doesn't have to have anything to do with you if he doesn't want to." 

TK winced as Davis words mirrored what Kari had told him in the hall. 

"The thing is…" Davis continued, "…is he wants to have something to do with you." 

Davis looked into TK surprised eyes. 

"Surprised?" TK nodded. "Well, it's true the poor dumb kid is all mopey because you," Davis jabbed another finger in TK's chest, "aren't around any more. And I," Davis pointed to himself, "am willing to help." 

"Why?" 

"Because Cody's my friend and, unfortunately, so are you. I'm willing to try and convince Cody to talk to you, if you do one thing for me." 

TK's eyed Davis wearily, "What?" 

"You have to tell me why you were such a dick to Cody." 

TK shook his head right away and made a move to stand up. Davis hand snaked up and clamped on to TK wrist forcing him to stay on the bench. 

"Fine, you don't have to tell me." Davis said snidely, "I'll guess. I see this macho guy who's on the basketball team has a bestfriend. This bestfriend happens to be gay and in love with the macho guy. When the friend confesses the macho guy panics. He doesn't want to hang around a gay person least other people think his gay to. In a fit of fury, the guy tells off his friend to protect his image. So, how about it TS? Am I right?" 

TK stared appalled at Davis. He didn't fear association with Cody. That wasn't it. How could Davis even suggest it? 

"That's not how it went." 

"Is that so." Davis retorted coldly, "It looks like that to me." 

"It isn't like that." TK protested. 

"It looks like it. So, tell me then TK, why would you say such things to Cody if your not homophobic and your not protecting your image!?" Davis practically hissed. 

"Because I love him, too." TK snapped before he realized what he had said. 

Davis blinked, digesting the words. Okay, he was not expecting that. In a desperate attempt to save face, he scoffed, "Right?" 

He might as well have saved himself the trouble. TK had his head in his hands and wasn't paying attention. 

"TK? TK, are you listening to me?" 

No answer. 

Davis looked down at the back of TK's head. Blond hair. 

"Owwwwww!" TK cried out as Davis yanked back his head by the hair. 

"You listening to me?" Davis demanded, keeping a grip on the hair. 

TK nodded dumbly, trying not to cry out again from the ache in his scalp. He wasn't crying but was pretty damn near close. 

"Now, tell me something. If you 'love' Cody, why the Hell are we having this discussion?" 

TK felt practically near tears. 

"I don't know!" he cried. 

"You don't know?" 

"I don't know." TK repeated. He suddenly felt very ill. Davis kept swimming out of focus. He doubled over head on his knees and tried to take big calming breaths. This was just how he felt with Cody in the cafeteria. He panicked and said something he didn't mean. Not really. 

"So, you love Cody?" 

"Yes. Yes. And for the final time, yes! I love Cody!" 

"Good." Davis took a fistful of hair and yanked. 

"Ow. Ow. Ow." TK cried out as hot pain radiated throughout his skull. He quickly got to his feet and let Davis lead him out of the park, to minimize pain. "Where are we going?" 

"Cody's. You two are going to have a little talk." 

TK put his hands up and tried to release Davis grip on his hair. "But.." 

"No buts." Davis said firmly, "We're going." He pulled the boy out of the park and up a street. If he got some odd looks when he was carrying Cody he got double as he hauled TK to his and Cody's apartment building. 

TK gave up struggling and instead focused on holding his head so his hair didn't pull much. 

TK let himself be dragged all the way up to the apartment door, where Davis rang the bell. Cody's grandfather opened the door and greeted the two with a grin. "Well, how are you boys doing?" He didn't even seem to notice that the only reason TK wasn't running away in a panic was Davis' grip on his hair. 

"We're fine." Davis replied politely, in his best nothing-out-of-the-ordinarily-here voice. "Is Cody here?" 

"I'm afraid not but he'll be in shortly. Would you like to wait inside?" 

"No, that's-" TK stopped suddenly as pain flashed through his head. He had to bite his lip to stop from crying out. 

"Thank you, we'd love to come in." 

Once they had settled down on the couch, and only then, Davis let go of TK's hair. TK's hand went up to his scalp and gently began to pat the sore area. Ow. Ow. Ow. 

They were given a glass of juice each and Davis and the older man chatted happily with each other. TK stayed silent. He didn't want to be here. 

The front door opened and in walked Cody. He took one look at the company on the sofa, sipping prune juice, and told his grandfather, point blank, "If you need me, I'll be in my room." And he left, down the hall. 

Davis stood up, "Excuse me." And then, as a whisper to Cody's grandfather, "Don't let him leave. He's a wuss." 

Davis followed Cody down the hall. The brunette reached his room whirled around glared at Davis and told him to leave him alone. With that Cody entered his room and slammed the door in Davis's face. Davis waited a moment then tried the handle. He broke into a grin when he found it wasn't locked. Cody would never last in the same house with Jun. He probably grew up taught to knock before you entered a room with a closed door. Davis hadn't. He opened the door and slipped in. 

"Hey, Codes." He called cheerfully. 

The small boy glared up at him, "It is impolite to enter someone's room without knocking." 

Phooey, Cody wasn't any fun. Davis averted his attention to Upamon who was bouncing on Cody's dresser. 

"Hey, Upamon, what's up?" 

"The sky." The 'mon replied without missing a beat, jumping from the dresser to Cody's bed. "And the ceiling." 

"That's good, Upamon. What have you been doing today?" 

"Hiding mostly. And waiting for Cody to come home and now that he's home we can have fun, fun FUN!" 

"Not today, Upamon." 

"What's wrong Cody? Are you sick?" 

"I dunno. Maybe." Cody curled up on the bed, using Upamon for a pillow. 

Davis sat down at the edge of the bed. "C'mon Cody, you're not sick. You were fine earlier." 

"Well, I'm not fine now." Cody snapped, "Go away. And take him with you." 

"I can't really take Upamon with me since your using him as a pillow." 

Cody looked up at Davis as if he were insane. "You know I'm talking about TK." 

"TK's here?" Upamon asked happily from below Cody, "Is Patamon with him?" 

"Nope. Sorry, Upamon." Davis answered the 'mon before turning his attention to Cody again. 

"How could you bring him here?" Cody asked in a hurt voice. He felt betrayed. He thought Davis was on his side in the matter and is wasn't helping to be near TK. 

"You know..." Davis started a hopeful smile tracing his feature, "it really wouldn't kill you to talk to him." 

Cody stared shocked at Davis. He couldn't believe the boy. First, he had gone out and had beat TK and now he was sticking up for the blond. What was Davis playing at? In his confusion Cody did the only thing that seemed right. He plucked a pillow from his bed and heaved it right at Davis's stupid smiling face. 

Davis caught the pillow easily and tossed it back on to the bed. He'd had literally hundreds of pillows throw at him and it didn't deter him in the least. 

"You know, you're selfish." 

"I am not." 

"Yes, you are. You don't realize all the trouble I went to dragging TK down here. He wasn't happy with me. Now, you're all pouty. Don't I even get a single thanks?" 

"If you had to drag TK here, what makes you think he wants to talk to me?" 

"He doesn't, he'd rather wallow in self pity, but I made him. He has something to tell you." 

"Probably how disgusting and dirty I am again," Cody said acidly. Just leave and take him with you. 

Davis scowled, "If he does he KNOWS I'll hit him again. Don't worry, Codes. I know you'll like what he has to say." I hope. 

Cody crossed his arms. He knew his face was set in a pout but could do nothing to stop it. "If he just came to apologize again forget it." 

Davis shook his head. "Believe me, he has more to say than an apology." 

Cody raised an eyebrow suspiciously. For once, Davis knew something that he didn't. 

Davis took Cody's silence as one more step before the boy was worn down. 

"So," He asked sweetly, "You gonna talk to him now?" 

"I don..." 

"Great, I'll go get him." The redhead rushed from the room and down the hall before Cody could protest. Cody sighed. He didn't want to talk to TK he wanted to hide in his room until he forgot the holder Hope existed. 

He found TK at the kitchen table talking with Cody's grandfather, cutting up vegetables and talking. Well, TK was cutting up the vegetables while the grandfather talked. 

Davis waited until TK was finished cutting up a carrot and put down the knife before grabbing on to TK's wrist and dragging him away. Davis was slightly afraid that Cody would have found a way to sneak out and so hurried back quickly. His fears were unnecessary. Cody was still in the room when Davis barged in with TK in tow. He was sitting at his computer, typing away, ignoring the two visitors. 

TK, feeling very self-conscious, slowly sat down on the bed and almost squashed Upamon. 

"Hi, Upamon." 

"Hi ,TK." 

Silence. 

"Cody, I..." TK turned to Davis and mouthed, Could you go? 

"Listen, I'm going to leave for a moment. C'mon Upa, you can come with me. We'll be right outside if you need us." 

More silence. Davis left with Upamon tucked under his arm. 

TK sat on the bed and Cody sat and his computer. Neither said anything. TK eyes bore into the skull of Cody but the brunette never turned around. 

TK stood up and opened his mouth. Then shut it and sat back down. TK put his head in his hands. Cody, unknown to TK, kept typing the same sentence over and over again. He waited for TK to say something. 

TK stood up again and started pacing. This would never work. Cody would never forgive him. He felt like bawling his eyes out. He glanced around. 

I want out of this room .He decided. He suddenly felt very claustrophobic. If he could leave, he would. When Davis said that he'd be right outside did he mean right outside the door? If not maybe TK could sneak out. He doubted Cody would mind. TK wondered how to check for Davis presence. He could open the door and peek out but if Davis saw him he might come in. And if he came in he might try to resolve the matter. And if he tried that he would undoubtedly tell Cody that he loved him. 

TK sighed then peeked at the door what to do. Finally he got down on all fours and pressed his head to the carpet. Turning it to the side and squinting he tried to peek out the crack at the bottom of the door. There was a dark blotch, which could be Davis or just a shadow. 

"What are you doing?" 

Startled, TK snapped his head up suddenly, pulling something in his neck. Cody had stopped his typing and was looking down at the blond boy with a perplexed gaze. 

"I lost my ... uh... earring." What a lame lie. 

"Sure." He turned back to the computer. 

TK got to his feet and went over to the window, wondering if there was a way out. 

"Don't bother." Cody said, "It's locked." 

"What if there is a fire?" 

"Wouldn't matter, the fire escape is gone. Someone stole it." 

"Oh." TK walked back to the bed but didn't sit down. He'd just end up on his feet again. Instead, keeping his distance, he tried to read what Cody was typing. Was it typing tutor or something? It looked like he was typing the same sentence over and over. 

Cody felt heat rising to his face. He has something to tell you. You'll like what he has to say. Cody's brain mimicked. TK wasn't saying anything. He also was desperately trying to find a way out. Cody would try to, if he didn't know it was hopeless. The window locked and the door was the only way out. When Davis said he'd be right out side, he likely meant it. Cody was sure that's what TK was looking for. Cody's eyes rolled involuntary at TK lame excuse. Lost his earring. How stupid did TK take Cody for. 

Cody pressed enter and started a new sentence. At least, he mused, he didn't come out and say he can't stand to be in the same room as me. That was good, wasn't it? 

Cody sighed, "What do you want to tell me?" They should get this over with. 

"That I'm sorry and that I want to make it up to you. How's that?" 

"That's lame." It wasn't like Cody to be so blunt but he didn't feel like dancing around the issue. 

"Okay, how about, I still want to be friends, if you want to." 

"Is this some sick joke?" 

"No! I'm being sincere!" 

"What about all that stuff you said." 

"I ... I lied." 

Cody swiveled around and glared. TK found himself wincing just from the look. In Cody's mind, there really was nothing worse than lying, the only exception being a life or death situation. 

"Why?" Cody demanded. 

"I... I..." TK stuttered, unable to get the words out of his mouth. 

"Just tell him what you told me." Davis called out from the other side of the door. 

No, no, no. It had been bad enough telling Davis but tell Cody. His Cody. Not his Cody but still. TK shook his head for the boy behind the door. 

"Go away, Davis." He called. God, his voice cracked. He wondered if Cody could read his mind he was staring so intensely. 

"Fine." Davis called back. "I'm going to the kitchen. But don't try to leave cause Upamonn guarding the door." 

The muffled agreement from Upamon followed and the shuffle of feet. 

Cody looked at TK. "What did you tell Davis?" 

TK shook his head. I'm not telling you that. "It's not important." 

Cody looked skeptical. I'll be the judge of that. "It has to be something. Davis thinks so" 

"Davis is a jerk." 

"No more than you are. And he's been a better friend." 

TK suppressed a wince. That hurt, like adding salt to an already infected wound. "You don't want to know." 

"I think I do." Cody got up from his chair and stood on tiptoes to get closer to TK's eye level. "Just tell me." 

"I-I I lo- I don't have to do this." And with that, TK threw open the door and ran, jumping over Upamon. 

"Hey. You're not aloud to leave!" The digimon screeched. 

Davis heard the commotion and tackled TK at a run. They both tumbled to the floor. TK was crying. Obviously things were not going well. 

Cody, holding Upamon close to his chest, came into the hallway, looking perturbed. 

"Did he tell you?" 

Cody shook his head, no. 

"You're an idiot and a coward." Davis informed TK, then turned to Cody." He loves you. There, was that hard?" 

With adrenaline strength, TK pushed Davis off of him and fled the apartment for the safety of home. Davis didn't follow and instead turned to Cody. His face was ashen, his mouth gaped in a perfect O. He stumbled back into his bedroom and there was the telltale click of a door being locked. 

With a sigh, Davis crawled over to the couch and sat up. He should go home but he was just too tired. He'd certainly made a Motomiya mess of things, like usual. 

A comforting hand came down on Davis' shoulder. 

"Don't worry." Cody's grandfather said, "Everything will turn out tomorrow. You'll see." 

I hope so. I hope so. 

*** 

Lunch, Daisuke Motomiya's favorite time of the day. It had been a couple of days since the incident between TK and Cody and things had died down a bit. People were talking to TK again. Cody wasn't mopping around anymore. Davis didn't know what was happening between those two, though. He hoped they could go back to being friends. 

Davis walked into the noisy, crowded cafeteria to see TK standing up on one of the tables, yelling at everyone to gather round and be quiet. Slowly, quiet spread through out the large hall and a couple hundred students watched as TK helped Cody up on to the cafeteria table and they kissed. A cheer rose up from the students, Davis included, that lasted long after TK and Cody had been carted away for breaking the NO Kissing in School rule. 

Davis smirked and made his way to the lunch line. He had been right as usual. Stuff like that always has a happy ending. 

The (happy) End 


End file.
